Organic electric field light emitting display devices each displaying a color image by using organic light emitting elements of three colors including red, green, and blue are used.
In description presented below, organic electric field light emission may be described as organic electroluminescence (EL).
There are cases where a crosstalk phenomenon occurs in which an organic light emitting element that is originally to be in a non-emitting state emits light. In description presented below, such a crosstalk phenomenon will be described as a crosstalk.
In a case where a crosstalk occurs, a problem such as a decrease in the resolution due to blurring of an image displayed in an OLED (organic light emitting diode) display device, an appearance of a different color other than an original display color, or a decrease in the contrast ratio occurs. Such a crosstalk may occur not only in an organic light emitting element that is in a non-light emitting state according to black display data but also in an organic light emitting element that is in a low-luminance light emitting state according to display data close to black.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-155953 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1), Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-118182 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2), and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-197466 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 3), OLED display devices preventing a crosstalk by arranging a crosstalk preventing electrode set to less electric potential at the periphery of each organic light emitting element have been disclosed.
Each of OLED display devices disclosed in Patent Document 1 to Patent Document 3 includes a crosstalk preventing electrode at the periphery of each organic light emitting element. Due to this electrode, the structure of each organic light emitting element becomes complex.